Wandress
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Don't ask me why I called it Wandress. The sequal to Humanity, and unlike Hunaity and Queen of Blades, you MUST read Humanity first because the main characters are created in Humanity.
1. Chapter 1: Raynor's Daughter

WANDRESS

Discalimer: I own Jennifer and Psiona, but not Raynor or Kerrigan. And I own bob. Heeheehee I like Bob.

Chapter 1: Raynor's daughter.

Psiona was different. She was not a Protoss, that's for sure. Though her dad insisted she was human, she had seen vids and bore only a passing resemblance to Terrans.

She was 16. She was rather tall, and had light brown hair and sky-blue eyes. Sometimes.

She had a secret: she was a shapeshifter. It took energy, though not as much as cloaking. In what she assumed was her natural form, she used no energy. The energy required was VERY slight, but she could still tell.

She was rather pretty. She had large, bat-like wings, like her father. The Templar she lived with preached tolerance, luckily. But still, she had no close friends. Anyone could tell she was not a Templar. There were even rumors she was… Zerg.

She was extremely smart. But she kept overlooking the one thing that would make her fit in a bit more with her schoolmates: her budding psychic abilities. She reasoned they would make her even more of a freak.

She often wondered by what cruel twist of fate was she and her father shaped like Zerg. Obviously, the Templar did not want her to know. She was denied access to a large amount of material on the Brood Wars. During history class, she was conveniently pulled aside for a conference. During literature she was told she could read "War of 3 Species" instead of "Liberty's Crusade", which was just as well since anything about Mike Liberty was off-limits to her. Someone high up was afraid of her learning the truth.

So naturally she was curious. From what she gleaned from non-banned books, it had something to do with the Zerg Queen of Blades. _My aunt? Mother? Grandmother? No relation? And why does Dad avoid the subject?_

Once, she found mention of a soldier who bore her family name. She was a young ghost-soldier for the Sons of Korhal, first name Sarah, last name Kerrigan, like theirs. But she didn't do too much, and died before the end of the wars, so she was kind of a mystery. _I bet That's my mum. No, grandma, since she died several years before I was born. But then I would look more human than Dad, and I don't._

To take her mind off of her parentage, she joined "Basic Psi Control". Since all of the Templar have Psi, the Templar-to-be joined this class, while Zealots-to-be joined "Basics of fighting", and civilians-to-be joined "Basics of Agriculture". Make no mistake, she was taking a self-defense class, But still...

The first day of class, the teacher, a new one, sighed. "Psiona, you do no have Psi. Please apply for a transfer to 'basics of agriculture' immediately." 

The class laughed at her. She stood up, angrily. "WHO are YOU to tell ME what I do and do not have?!?!?!?! Who are YOU to tell ME what class I should enroll in?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I am Tassadar."

The class stopped laughing. The name stood alone with merit, he needed no title.

"And I am Psiona, daughter of psychics and Zerg!"

The class noticed she began levititating, and with her a heavy textbook. She was not beating her wings. With a slight gesture the book flew at Tassadar and she screamed the last of her mantra: "I WILL TAKE NO ORDERS!!!!"

With that she flew, with her wings, out the open window. Tassadar eye-smiled. "That, class, is why you are taking this class. Psiona demonstrated classic loss of Psi control. Except, of course, that she has no psi. Did anyone sense the energies around her? They were Psichic, not Psi, for she has no Protoss blood on her."


	2. Chapter 2: Princess of Blades

Did I mention this story is dedicated to a certain Southern boy named after a city in Texas? Thanx a bunch for reviewing! Anyways, so we heard from Psiona, now aren't you curious about her twin?

Chapter 2: Princess of Blades.

            There was no Jennifer Kerrigan enrolled at Unity High on Garm. It was the only high school yet to embrace new legislation regarding Infested Terrans as Terrans. There WAS, in official records only, a Jennifer Blades. Her classmates knew her only as Demona.

            It was partly her looks. She had dark green skin with black features, large black wings, and dark, captivating purple eyes. She had a sort of a morbid beauty. It was partly her personality. She was sharp, bright but evil, playing twisted pranks on everyone else. But mostly, she was a loner. She actively shunned all gestures of friendship. She had a reputation to protect, ya' know!

            It was well known that she was Psychic. It was also well known that she was a Zerg, the daughter of the Queen of Blades. She liked it. It set her apart, made her a freak. Good. She would get respect.

            Once, a teacher made fun of her name. He got an apple psychically chucked at the back of his head and an "L" chalked on his forehead.

            Once, a teacher thought she was doing her a favor, being kind by not calling her Demona. "Would you like to go by Jennifer or Jenny, dear?" The class laughed. Jenny? Jennifer? None of them could speak for the rest of the day, and the teacher's do was found 2 days later, tied up in the broom closet.

            Demona had no dog. She had a Zergling named Bob. For some reason, he was not only allowed to participate in, but won every dog show he entered! They created a new section for Zerglings.

            She spent her free time in study. She studied means of controlling and enhancing her psychic abilities, new ways to use them, mid-flight acrobatics, self-defense, and her particular genealogy. She knew, though her mom would not admit it, that she was the child of the Queen of Blades. But what she DIDN'T know was who her father was. Of course, that's only what she knew she didn't know. Hers was a family of many secrets.

But now, at 16, she was restless. She knew all in the library about her powers, she knew all her mother could teach her of flight and combat, and she knew as much as anyone in town about her missing father. It was time to leave home. But she needed an excuse. She couldn't just LEAVE.

So she joined Urban Expeditions. Easy enough to get in on their twice-yearly offworld trips and get "lost" in a protoss training facility where she could send an e-vid to her mother. A bit primitive, perhaps, but their computer did not support the new i-vid standard.

She got her chance when they were taking a 3-week journey to Auir. The director was a bit apprehensive about her application, but Bob had a little talk with him to straighten things out. Her mother would be no problem to convince. Or so she thought.

"No. you're not going. You're too young."

"I am SO going!"

Demona tried a 'Jedi mind trick' on her, only to be astonished as her mother easily blocked the attack.

"So, you DO have psychic powers. What are you _really planning?"_

"Alright, you win. There is this thing… a Templar study group I wanted to enroll in, like a foreign exchange program, only one direction, not an exchange."

"Well… I suppose… just don't get mixed up in a Ghost program." Sarah didn't know why she had a strange fear of the Ghost program, but she did.

"Mother! I'll be fine!"

"Write once a week or I'll rip them apart getting to you, and then I'd feel a bit silly if u were fine."

Then the two women parted to go about their evening chores.

Tadah! Chapter 2, about Demona. Now you know who is checking my reviews. Now, can't you wait until the next chapter? No? HINT: what's on Auir? R+R, please!


	3. Chapter 3: Aiur

Chapter 3: Auir

Psiona hated visitors. She didn't like the Terran groups that came and pretended their psychic abilities were anything _near the Protoss Psi. On some level, of course, Psiona knew she had psychic abilities, not Psi, but still she was stronger than the idiotic humans that arrived. Her golden-rimmed wings and her fangs usually scared THEM off in a hurry!_

So she took little notice of the announcement that a new shipment of Psychic freaks were arriving until she heard her name called to have a "shadow". "Wonderful," she groaned. "Some snot-nosed human punk following me around. This'll be just _peachy."_

                                                            -----------------------------

Demona groaned when she heard she would be a "shadow".  _How wonderful. Following around some Protoss freak with inferior Psi abilities. Charming. But she said nothing aloud. It was not her way to complain._

                                                            -----------------------------

Psiona smiled. It was a scary smile, half a sneer, mysterious yet… cheerful. She was smiling at the name of her shadow student. "Jennifer. Sounds… weak. I like it!"

                                                            ------------------------------

Demona smiled. It was an evil-looking smile, mostly sneer, yet somehow you could tell she meant whatever she had just said or done in fun. Only this time, she had not done anything. She had just been told the name of the person she was to shadow. "Psiona. Sounds… like a pathetic Protoss. I like it!"

                                                            ------------------------------

Raynor studied the letter in his hands. "She was clever. Blades, as in Queen of. Jennifer Blades just _happens to be Psiona's shadower? And Tassadar teaching the classes? I don't buy it."_

He remembered the last time Tassadar had had a vision about him. He had been human then. As a direct result of taking his advice, everything in this story happened, for if Raynor had not been Zergified, the girls would never have been born. Still…

He spread his wings. He was going to have a talk with Tassadar.

                                                            -------------------------------

The meeting-hall was large. Too large for Tassadar. Had he made the right decision? Did he pick the right girl? Could she be Kerri stienhlaker instead? No, Blades was probably her. But had he done the right thing?

                                                            --------------------------------

Hearing her name, Demona stood up. Psiona groaned. "What a freak! She even has wings!"

Demona considered correcting Tassadar, but none of the Templar were laughing at her name. What WERE they doing? Oh. Staring. She hated staring. She threw a nearby textbook psychically at Tassadar, but he stopped it. 

"Psiona, please stop hounding me!"

"I didn't do it!"

"My NAME is Demona, NOT Jennifer!"

"Very well, my mista…ke?

_They're identical! Thought Tassadar._

_She stole my prank! Thought Psiona._

_This could be interesting. Thought Demona. _

Then all 3 were aware of each other's thoughts.

"WE ARE NOT!!!" yelled Psiona and Demona together. Then they looked at each other.

            "Just… similar." Said Psiona softly.

"VERY similar," added Demona.

"Can we go home now?" asked Psiona.

"Umm, alright." Said the astonished Tassadar. Right or wrong, his decision was done now.

Yes, I know Tassadar does not really "speak", but I put his thought-aloud words in quotes to distinguish from his private thoughts. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: reunion

They flew home, silent, reflecting, but painfully aware of other thoughts. Demona thought about her recent "tantrums" with people who called her Jennifer. Psiona thought about her "tantrums" with people who insisted she did not have the Psi. And both thought of the other, and their similarities, and wondered. But Psiona knew of someone who could provide some answers.

When they arrived, Jim saw Psiona first. "Hi honey. How was your day?"

"Fine, dad. Listen, this is my shadower, …"

"Jennifer," he whispered, awestruck, as Psiona moved aside. Demona and stuck out a clawed hand to shake. He held it in one hand and stroked her cheek gently with the other.

"How… who…"

"my little Zerglin'."

A flash of recognition came into her eyes. "Uncle Jimmy!"

He cringed slightly before giving her a hug. Psiona had never seen him look so sad. She was tempted to leave, but she wanted, needed to know, to understand.

"I missed you so much, Jenny,"

They broke apart.

"Actually, I go by Demona now."

"Figures. Just like your mother. She always was one for titles."

"What?!?!?"

"never mind, before your time."

"You knew Mom before she had me?!?!?!"

"Yes…"

"Then you know who my father is!!

"Ye-es, I do…"

"Who?!?"

"I'm not I should…"

"WHO?!?!?"

"Don't tell your mother…"

**"WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"**

"me."

She was stunned. So was Psiona, who the other two had forgotten was standing there or even existed until she asked, "So that makes us sisters?"

"Yes. Twins, actually."

"So… my mom ISN'T dead?"

"no."

"So you lied to me for 16 years?!?!?!?!?!"

"Honey, I had no choice. You would have looked for her! See, your mother had her memory wiped. She… suffice it to say it would be to painful if I remained. So I took you and left."

_Why didn't he take me, too? Thought Demona._

_He LIED to me! Thought Psiona._

"Well, I guess we should get my evil twin here settled."

Demona pulled a face at "evil twin", but followed Psiona into her, no _their bedroom. She gestured to the vid screen. "This thing have E-vid?"_

"Huh? Yeah. Go ahead and use it."

She called her mom on it. She happened to be online at the time.

"Hi sweetie! How are you? What are the Templar like?"

"There is one that interests me. Mother, meet Psiona." With that, Demona yanked her twin in front of the broadcast lens.  No-one spoke. Psiona recognized her as the Queen of Blades, but without the angry, defiant look in pictures. And she also recognized her as a face from long ago. Sarah recognized her enough to remember her, but also knew that she had changed a lot. But she did not truly remember her, or only as Jimmy's daughter. 

"Hello. Jimmy's daughter, right? Psiona? Long time no see."

Psiona was confused. "Um, mom?"

Sarah looked tired. "Am I?"

"I think so…"

"Oh. See, I got amnesia at some point, can't remember a large chunk of my life…"

"Um, whatever. It's getting late here…

"Ok sweetie! Come visit me sometime, k?"

"Bye…"

And they logged off.

Demona was confused. This was too weird for her. 

Psiona made up her mind. "If you're up at midnight, I'll show you something cool!"

"Um, ok."

Silence.

"This is too weird."

_Do you have Psychic powers, too?_

_Obviously, since I heard that._

_Freak._

_I HEARD THAT TOO!!!_

_I meant you to._

Silence.

_Wonder why they split us up?_

_You heard daddy._

_You BELIEVE that windbag?!?!_

_That "windbag" is my FATHER!!!_

_Mine, too, apparently._

A long pause.

_I don't believe we're sisters._

_Yeah, well, since Dad lied to me for 16 years, I'm not sure we ARE twins. We're nothing alike, really._

Long pause.

_Can you shapeshift?_

_Yup._

_Me too._

_I bet I learned first!_

_How would you know?_

_We could ask…_

_But if it was after the split…_

Long pause.

_Dang! This sucks!_

_Is it midnight yet?_

_No. _

_Go to sleep then._

_Why?_

_You'll need energy if you want to go unnoticed._

_Oh. G'night._

_G'night._

-----------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, 2 Demonas crept stealthily into the night.

_Look, it's only because I stand out more! It's just coloration!_

_Well, stop it!_

_No!_

            They came to a cliff wall. There was a shock field extending along the perimeter. 

_Now you copy me._

And one of the Demonas changed to a small, squirrel-like thing clinging madly to the cliff. The other followed suit. Then the first changed to a cliff-bug and scurried along tunnels, the real Demona hurrying to keep up.

_Slow down!_

_We're gonna miss it!_

They broke through to the eerie moonlight and Psiona flew off the cliff, followed by Demona.

_At least she stopped …_

Her thought was interrupted by the beauty of a hundred thousand silver fish jumping in the moonlight. They were in a cave in the cliff overlooking the sea. Below them was a beach closed to public access.

"It's because of the moonfish that people, or rather Protoss, are banned from entering here. But not hybrids. They are missing from the sign. Perhaps Zerg are banned, but not… us."

"It's beautiful."

They watched the fish jump for almost an hour. When they were done, the beach grew darker. Psiona made a motion like scattering corn to the wind and a hundred hundred fairy lights lit up the beach. Psiona swept down to a small stream they illuminated and drank. Demona followed. The water was sweet and good.

They splashed in the waves for a while and fell asleep in the sand. Demona set up a "mental alarm" to wake her when Psiona awoke. So Psiona did not notice that Demona was watching when she slipped into a sand-cave, then came out with a broken comlink unit. She turned it over and over as she stared at the sea. Then she replaced it and went to awaken Demona, who quickly pretended to sleep.

"Demon-spawn! Wake up!"

"Uuhn... que hora es?"

"I hate dead languages. 6 AM."

"Ah, si, gracias."

"Shut up."

"Siento. But it's too early for my brain to function properly."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to get caught..."

"Vamanos!"

Cinco minutos, er, 5 minutes later, two swallows flew from the cliff to Psiona's house, and the 2 girls crawled back into bed.

Ok, this one is a bit long. Can you tell I wrote the end in Spanish class? R+R!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Hi! This is the last chapter, and since I have a long lunch period today (3 hours!!) I hope to finish it and upload them and move on to Psiona's Quest, which us the last one that goes in this category before the explosive crossover ending. Also, did you check Humanity lately? As an epilogue, I put up an interesting connection between Raynor and Creed.

Chapter 5: Truth.

Only one girl awoke in the house the next morning. Psiona completely forgot about Demona when she woke up. Easy, since she was not in the room.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, sweetie. Is your sister up?"

"Sister? Oh, yeah. I'll go see."

Demona was not in her bed.

"um, dad? She's not there…"

"well, look for her!"

"That'll take all day! This place is HUGE!!"

"Do it psychically…"

"Oh. Duh., Wait! There's something… but it's not her. She's nowhere to be found. Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"The package at the door."

"There's no…"

"Package delivery for mr. Raynor!"

"Oh, you must have the wrong…"

"That's me."

"Dad?"

"Here you are, then."

Inside was a broken comlink, a lock of dark brown hair, and a note: 

If you ever want to see either of them again, send me the disrupter. –The Overmind.

"Who… how… what can the Overmind possibly do to them?"

"I think perhaps it's time you knew the truth about us."

"Dad, you don't…"

"Yes. It's time you knew.  Our true last name is Raynor, not Kerrigan. I am Jim Raynor. Yes, the legendary one. Your mother was Sarah Kerrigan. No, she didn't die at New Gettysburg. If only she had… anyways. She got captured by the Zerg and turned into the Queen 'o Blades. I was human once, too. They got me later. But I was clever enough to escape. The Zerg must think I used a Psi Disrupter… anyways, your mother was very depressed. Seein' as how you were Zerg just made her worse. She tried to… kill herself. I called to the 'Xel Naga and they agreed to remover her memories. Unfortunately, they included the ones of me.

"We loved each other very much. But I had to go. I didn't want to leave you two. So I took you. Jennifer- Demona- your sister's personality matched that of your mother's more closely. I figured the two of them would get along.

"She musta changed her name when she re-joined society. Blades, as in Queen of. Very cute. I changed mine because less people have heard of Kerrigan than Raynor.

"I fear the Overmind is re-asserting it's power over Sarah. It may take Demona as well. I'll have to go get them back. But I'm a lot older now, and out of shape, and this body is so different, I'm not sure…"  
            "I'll go."

"No, I'm sorry, I couldn't let you…"

"My mom, my twin, I'm psychic, I'LL GO!! I'll leave as soon as I pack my backpack."

"Be careful, alright?"

"Alright. Oh, I suppose I owe you for telling me the truth. I'll show you…"

"No, you don't have to… oh. You're a shifter. I knew that once… I thought perhaps it faded as you grew up."

The person where Psiona had been standing smiled. "Nope. I'll go as Caitlyn. Cat." She was small for her age, and looked almost elf-like. 

"Perfect."

Caitlyn donned her pack and left home. Jim was once again left alone, fearing for his loved ones. "Man, I need a stimpack."

                                                                        ------------------------------------

Far off, on the Planet Garm, all alone in a ramshackle hut on the edge of a swamp, Bob the Zergling broke free. He howled for his mistress, then took off. He knew he had to go east. East there was an old friend. East there was home. East, into an Overlord, and from there wherever the Overmind chose to put him. For the Swarm was calling, and the Overmind was rising.

Tadah! What do you think? Some cliffhanger, huh? Wonder where Bob's going? REVIEW!!!


End file.
